Colors of the rainbow
by AyokoNiles
Summary: Old Teammates come back, there are countless raven's, their leader hates his unexpected family reunion, and his adoptive parents take sides on who should be his girlfriend. Poor Beastboy
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this my fourth fan-fiction. I hope you guys like it. I always wondered what would happen if Terra came back and Blackfire became one of the titans girlfriends. I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS. JUST THE PLOT IN MY STORY :)

* * *

* * *

The story is set five years after the TT were first formed.

:)

**Colors of the Rainbow**

* * *

_Chap 1: She's baaackkk~_

Beastboy: 19

Raven: 20

Starfire:21

Cyborg:22

Nightwing: 21

Raven sat in lotus position chanting her mantra while Starfire was in the kitchen cooking who knows what. But, the empath could barely concentrate as the three resident knuckleheads were in the middle of a racing game. That, and also because Titans East's Bumble Bee invited them to a party. Since it was Starfire who checked the mail that day, Raven had no excuse not to go, or a chance to burn the letter. Something also was bothering her. The empath kept sensing a familiar and detested presence nearby, and it bothered her.

…

"Time for lunch!" Cyborg shouted hoping his team could hear him. Today they were scattered all over the place. According to his scanners BB was in the lobby, Star was in her room, NW the training room, and Rae on the roof. It was Raven who first walked in. The empath nodded her hello and went to start making her some tea. Beastboy was next, coming in with silkie trailing behind him with his favorite soda can in his mouth. Nightwing and Star came in a few minutes later.

Raven tuned Beastboy and Cyborg out as they began their morning ritual of Tofu vs Real Food. Raven secretly didn't mind the vegetarian food. Not that she would mention it to her teammates. Cyborg would never let her hear the end of it. For some reason he thought she had a thing for the changeling.

Beastboy walked over to the fridge mumbling something about barbarians and their murdered animals. His mumbling got worse when he noticed the whole fridge was full of mostly meat.

"Stop mumbling." Raven stated. "Its unbecoming."

"Would you say that if the cabinets were full of soda and no tea?" Beastboy asked.

"Yes." Raven stated. "Its no point to mumble when I can just get more. From the tea shop."

Beastboy calmed down but continued to mumble. "You mean that Gothic teashop by the Pizza shop?" he asked trying to strike up a conversation.

"Yes." Raven stated rejecting his attempt at being civil.

Cyborg snickered. "I'm surprised he knows where the teashop is!" He called.

"what's so peculiar about that?" Beastboy asked, Raven noting that his vocabulary had gotten better.

"The fact that you are known to do the less of caring of anything related to the creepiness or related to tea." Starfire stated matter-of-factly.

"Agreed." Nightwing chuckling knowing what Starfire and Cyborg were doing.

"So?" Beastboy asked. "what's wrong with knowing the place the girl you like likes to hang out?"

A few light bulbs exploded and a few mouths dropped open. Before anyone can comment the alarm went off. Nightwing immediately went into super-hero mode.

"what is it?" Cyborg asked. The team tensed as they watched their leader turn a little pale. "an eruption at Titans Volcano."

(A/N: I decided to name the volcano that because a titan died there.)

The Titan arrived to find rocks falling and breaking from the volcano. The titans were about to spring into action when Raven stopped them.

"What is it?" Beastboy asked. Again, Raven sensed a familiar presence. "Has anyone notice that there is no Lava but only falling rocks?" She asked. "And their all aimed to fall in the ocean not towards the city?"

"You always were smart." A voice said.

The Titans all assumed attack position but Raven. "Terra." She stated as the girl stepped to where the team could see her. She gave the titans a warm smile.

"Hey." Terra greeted.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: wow 39 people read this already? Cool.**_

**:)**

**Chapter 2: Confession killer**

Nightwing circled around the geomancer wondering how was she alive, and why was she here. Beast Boy(note the spelling:) ) had retreated to a far corner out of sight. Mostly so no one would see his tears or feel I.e Raven his anger. Four years ago he met her at a high school where she was posing as a normal girl. She basically told him she wanted nothing to do with him or the titans. Why was she here now. Raven, much like Beast Boy had retreated to a corner. Mostly for the same reasons. Starfire stayed in the open but could not look Terra in the eye. It was Cyborg who spoke up first.

"Any reason you started a rock avalanche?" He asked.

Terra blushed. "Didn't mean to." she stated. "I went back to visit the cave and something scared me so..."

"You caused a rock slide." Nightwing finished. "sounds believable."

"Then why do you have a tone of disbelief?" Terra asked.

"Do you really wanna go there?" Raven mumbled startling the geomancer. To tell the truth, Terra was completely scared straight when it came to the empath because of their last encounter. "So if you don't mind..." Terra stated heading for the door.

"Get out." Starfire stated and the geomancer took the invitation. When she left Starfire started to break down in tears and so did Beast Boy. Although more Quietly than Star. Cyborg watched as Raven headed to her room simply stating "I need to meditate."

* * *

Cyborg watched as Nightwing comforted his girlfriend and as his best friend silently broke down.

The geomancer took in a breath of fresh air. To be honest, she caused the slide on purpose knowing they would come and that she could not just walk up to the tower.

"I have never met a person who could cause so much mental and emotional damage by just walking into a room like you." Cyborg said from behind her.

"I guess sorry can't make up for what I did." Terra stated mostly to herself.

"Sorry?!" Cyborg exclaimed. "You broke NW's trust, hurt Star, completely shattered BB's heart, and Rae? You were the only, the only person I have seen that she warmed up to so quick."

"I know." Terra whispered.

"You don't know!" Cyborg shouted. "You tried to KILL us!"

"Sorry."

"Is tha all you can say?!" Cyborg shouted. "Sorry. BB loved you. LOVED you! I have never seen Rae look at anyone the way she does BB. She is afraid to even show the slightest bit of kindness to him because of her powers. BB hasn't even thought of any girls after you, but he made an exception. Before your little show he confessed his feelings for Rae. We were already messed up after that little betrayal of yours. Now those two are absolutely fucked up!"

Terra tensed as Cyborg swore. "I'll never come back."

"See that you do not." Starfire's voice demanded from the sky. "This is the time of last I will see you be the killer of confessions. This is the last time I will see you hurt my friends. Hurt my _family."_ she stated landing. "Hurt _me._" the alien had tears in her eyes. Cyborg put an arm on her shoulder.

Terra's eyes filled with tears but she did not let them fall. "Sorry." she stated flying away.

Terra walked into the dark cave producing a gothic looking mirror."I got it J." she stated handing it to the demon who smiled.

* * *

"Let the fun begin." He stated.

Raven woke up from her bed in a cold sweat.

"_**NO!"**_


End file.
